enfermo
by joha-sama
Summary: Él estaba enfermo, lo sabía, sabía que ella era su enfermedad...
1. Chapter 1

prologo

el estaba enfermo y lo sabía, sabía que su enfermedad la dañaba pero, la amaba incluso más que a su propia vida, y la odiaba de igual manera; Ella había hecho de el un imbécil dependiente. y eso era inadmisible ¡el jamas, había querido a alguien!... él lo sabía ...y que ella se hubiera atrevido a enamorarlo con una simple mirada, lo enfermaba aún más.

ella le pertenecía sólo a él, solo él podía mirarla, sólo él podía decidir sobre ella. nadie más que él podía tocarla. ella era suya .

era un maldito narcisista,un sádico ¡al carajo lo que era! no importaba, nadie jamás le iba a quitar lo que era suyo.

capitulo: 1 "masoquismo"

dolía, todo su cuerpo dolía. su cuerpo manchado le pedía a gritos un descanso, pero incluso si hubiera querido hacerlo jamás lo hubiera logrado. se había acostumbrado a ese dolor, que poco a poco se volvió parte de su vida, sus ojos dolían, ardían como el infierno.

las cicatrices adornan su cuerpo, vivía llena de joyas pero a_ él _le encantaban esa cicatrices, sabía que sólo él tenía derecho de tocarla eso la marcaba como suya, suya y de nadie más.

miró nuevamente esas paredes de color opalino, esas cuatro paredes marcaban su encierro, decidió levantarse y al hacerlo un enorme dolor inundó su cuerpo, se miró estaba llena de moretones, y algunas heridas sangraban...

-ah- no pudo evitar caer al suelo, trató de arrastrarse pero era muy difícil, debido a los múltiples golpes.

escucho como la puerta se abrió dando paso a una figura muy conocida.

-kagome!-gritó él hombre llegando hacia donde estaba.

-inu.. ..-dijo cayendo presa de la inconsciencia.

-KAGOMEEE!-gritó lleno de miedo, si la perdía, perdería lo único que de verdad le importaba. la recostó en la cama buscó un teléfono y marcó .

-alo? miroku? te necesito...- y colgó miroku sabia de que se trataba esas llamadas, últimamente se hacían cada vez con mas frecuencia...

* * *

ok, les digo que por favor no odien a mi querido inu, el no es malo. ésta historia está inspirada en otro fanfic llamado "tóxico" es sasuhina(sasuke y hinata) pareja que también amo. espero que entiendan a los personajes. y no los juzguen

sin mas que decir me despido


	2. miedos

¡hola nenas! aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

* * *

capítulo 2: "miedos"

tenía miedo, todo su cuerpo temblaba, por primera vez en mucho tiempo el miedo, era lo único en lo que su mente pensaba, miroku se estaba tardando demasiado, sus nervios lo iban a matar en cualquier momento.

"_kagome"_ pensó,"_kagome, si te pierdo"_ si la perdía, movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, ella no podía dejarlo, pero sin querer su mente dio una respuesta _"me iría_ _contigo" . _sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

-inuyasha-llamó su amigo, lo miró tan apacible como siempre.

-dime, miroku-debía guardar la compostura, su lado débil, sólo lo conocía kagome .

-inuyasha, no te hablaré como un medico a su paciente, si no como un amigo a otro- él conocía muy a bien a inuyasha, sabía todo lo que había vivido,desde niños siempre estuvieron juntos, el abuso de sus padres y la muerte de su hermano - debes parar inuyasha, a este paso...- miroku calló y miró nuevamente a inuyasha, él seguía ahí parado, miroku vio como en los ojos de inuyasha la culpa y el miedo estaban presente - kagome podría morir- los ojos de inuyasha se abrieron hasta más no poder, nuevamente el miedo se le coló hasta en los huesos- ahora está estable , estos son las medicina que necesita- dijo extendiéndole el nombre de las medicinas y luego sin más se fue.

inuyasha lo siguió con la mirada, hasta que desapareció y luego miró el cuarto donde estaba fría puerta lo separaba de ella. se acerco y luego de un tiempo la abrió, se adentró y la vio tan hermosa como siempre se acercó, la miró por un tiempo y luego se sentó a un lado.

-kagome...-susurró, la veía tan frágil, por un momento quiso reírse de sus pensamientos,él era el causante de sus heridas y ahora tenía miedo hasta de mirarla,ala vio nuevamente ella a sus 20 años era más hermosa que cualquier mujerzuela con que él hubiera estado, incluso más que kikyo. se acostó en la cama junto a ella y la abrazó hundió su nariz en el hueco de su cuello y aspiro su aroma.

-te amo...- dijo para caer dormido.

_un niño corría como si su vida dependiera de ello, lloraba, lloraba de rabia, de dolor, pero sobre todo de impotencia._

_-SESSHOMARU- gritó mientras golpeaba con el puño cerrado el tronco de un árbol."vete inuyasha, sálvate" sus palabras lo taladraban..._

_-_inuyasha, despierta ,inuyasha- decía una kagome desesperada,inuyasha llevaba mucho tiempo diciendo incoherencia mientras dormía.

su cuerpo aún dolía pero ella sabía lo que le pasaba. por esa razón trataba de despertarlo, sabía cuanto sufría, vio como el lentamente abría los ojos.

-¿kagome?-dijo mirándolacon reproche, kagome espero algún regaño o algún golpe por haberlo despertado -¿ya estás mejor?- eso si que la sorprendió, inuyasha jamás le había importado como se sentía y mucho menos si estaba mejor.

vio como este se acercaba y rozaba sus labios con los de ella.

-inuyasha..-susurró

-no me dejes kagome, por favor... no lo hagas...tengo miedo de perderte- dijo mirándola con sus ojos vidriosos...

* * *

ok, este es el segundo capítulo, le advierto que el fics no será muy largo a lo mucho dos capítulos más. y ahora cambiando un poco el temas de cuanto durará el fics

¡mi inu está tratando de cambiar! lo está intentando, ¿eso es lo qué cuenta, no?

y ahora me despido.


End file.
